


Lovin' in the Summertime

by highlyfashionablesociopath



Category: Grojband
Genre: F/M, corey finding out laney is a sexy bitch, probably making out eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyfashionablesociopath/pseuds/highlyfashionablesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When summer rolls in, Kin and Kon go on vacation, leaving Corey and Laney alone for two weeks.  What could possibly happen in that short amount if time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovin' in the Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> grojband is love grojband is life  
> i'll try to actually keep this fic up to date

_We are Grojband! Woah oh ohh!_

Laney Penn sighed and looked at her phone. It was probably just Kin or Kon just texting her about their two week long vacation. They've only been away for a day so far and already her phone was constantly going off with messages and pictures from them, often captioned with a "CRAZY TIME LOL WISH U WERE HERE". She contemplated even bothering to check it.  
She sighed again, rolling around on her bed, stopping just inches before the edge. She was too lazy to actually stand up, so rolling away from the phone on the other side of her bed was the next best thing.

_We are Grojband! Woah oh ohh!_

"Ughhh, what do they _want_?" The redhead grunted, finally rolling back over to check her phone.  
Except it wasn't Kin or Kon. It was Corey. She mentally cursed herself for blushing.

**_Corey_  
** Hey fella! Wanna hang? I'm bored 2 death  
sent: 4:24 pm  
You know what? How about i come over there for once? I dont think ive been to your place in AGES haha!  
Im on my way over :-)  
sent: 4:30 pm

Laney squealed and rolled off her bed, landing hard on the floor.  
"Ow, shit," she stood up and brushed off her pajama bottoms.  
 _Wait, shit, he's gonna be here and I'm in my pajamas. That'll knock him dead._ She scoffed, pulling off her clothes, half tripping to her closet to find something to wear. It was summer, so it was kinda hot to wear her normal gear. She pulled out her normal green and black tank top, but decided to change up her pants and boots for shorts and flipflops.

She was only halfway dressed in her shorts and a bra when her door opened.  
"Heya Lanes! Have Kin and Kon been texting you nonstop too? I mean, I love the guys, but you'd think they'd stop sending stuff after seeing I never reply...to...them..." The last few words slowed as the image of the blue haired boy's best bud in a bra with actual boobs filling it sunk in.

_Oh. Damn. That would explain a few things._


End file.
